


Bread and Circuses

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, I love Erica, I'm glad she's okay, M/M, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, awkward job interview, bit of sex, coffee shop AU, hookup, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Stiles has a job interview way too early in the morning. With the guy he went home with the night before.





	Bread and Circuses

He doesn’t always give in to his baser instincts, but damn, there’s no way he’s not getting some of this guy.

Stiles spotted him shortly after he entered the club, the man with muscles on his muscles, grinding against a slender, blond twink, and immediately Stiles thought, “I could be that twink.”

Now he’s on his knees in the not-completely-clean bathroom of the club, the man’s thick cock almost uncomfortable in his mouth. Almost but not quite, with a hand in his hair, pulling his head closer, so his nose is almost smashed into the man’s nicely trimmed pubes.

He whines when he’s pulled off, a little because of ouch, hair, and even more because he really does want more of that.

“Come to my house.”

Stiles can’t do anything but nod, watching hungrily as muscle guy tucks himself into his jeans, pretty impressive given his size and how hard he is from Stiles’ mouth. But home is good, he’s trusting this guy will have lube, condoms (plural) and damn he better have stamina. It’s been a rough couple of months in a new city and Stiles needs to blow off some steam.

 

Peter follows the noise and the scent into his kitchen, checking his watch as he stumbles in, drawn by the scent of coffee. At two a.m. in the middle of the fucking night. This is what you get when you take pretty young boys home with you.

“Hey, guy, I’m sorry, did I wake you up? Obviously I did, hey sorry,” the man he fucked earlier tonight is standing there, fully dressed, surrounded by… well, lots of stuff from his cupboards. The coffee machine is on warm and there’s something that smells heavenly on his countertop.

“What are you doing, um, dear heart?” Peter asks, pushing his way to the counter where there’s coffee, the blood of life, the essence of all good things in the world. “You’ve been busy. What are these exactly?”

Stiles moves around him pushing the triangles around on the cooling rack. “Cheddar, dill and rosemary scones.” He turns and looks at Peter, studying him with a smile on his face as he gestures around the kitchen. “Dude, this kitchen is fucking amazing! And you use it, I can tell, and you have amazing herbs growing and… Hey, I hope you’re not mad, but I couldn’t sleep and have to leave real soon, I have a job interview today and baking totally helps me chill, you know?”

“Don’t call me dude, my name’s Peter. And yes, this is my kitchen, and I’m glad you enjoyed yourself here. Baking is fine, it’s a good way to relax.”

“I’m Stiles,” he says, grinning while he puts a couple of scones on a piece of paper towel. “I wish I could stay, like I said, this is a great room, if I’d have seen it last night, you totally would have had to fuck me on the marble countertop, but I need to get home and shower and…” He shoves a scone into Peter’s hand and says, “This was fun, thanks.”

 

Peter doesn’t think the kitchen feels empty suddenly, as though there was more than one human here who just left.

“Well, that was… a lot.” He takes the still hot scone and finds a serrated knife, carefully slicing it, looking at the flecks of herb along with streaks of his expensive, white cheddar. He looks at the top, shiny with an egg-wash. “Nice looking,” he mutters and breaks off a corner, putting it into his mouth. It almost melts, leaving herbs and rich cheddar taste in his mouth. “Damn,” he says, taking another look at it. He goes to a bowl on the counter and takes a pinch of the flaked sea salt sitting in a covered bowl and sprinkles it on his scone. Taking a bite, he sighs, “Perfect.”

After a cup of coffee and a second scone, he’s ready for a shower and for his day to begin, early as usual.

 

Stiles isn’t sure he’s at the right place, there’s only a couple of lights on inside the building. But then again, it is just shortly before four in the morning.

A rather frazzled looking blonde woman, pops up from behind the front counter, with a carton of cream in her hand. “We’re closed, for god’s sake, can’t you read?”

“I’m sorry, I know you’re closed, I’m, uh, I’m supposed to meet the owner here? Peter Hale? For an interview, for a head baker? He said be here around four, which is now I guess?”

She stops and stares at him, hand on her hip. “Are you fucking kidding me? He made you come here at four o’clock in the fucking morning? God, he’s a dick.”

“I’m sure you’re not talking about me, are you, darling?” Peter asks, pulling open the door. “That’s not the way a person talks about their boss and anyway I have…”

“Peter Hale?”

“Yes, you’re…” They stop and look at each other and Erica sighs.

“Peter, did you forget you arranged for a job interview this morning? You better be ready to talk to this guy.”

“Of course I remember, Erica.” He turns and smiles at Stiles and says, “Mieczysław Stilinski. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Hale,” Stiles says, holding out his hand. “And please, call me Stiles. It’s a lot easier than my real name – although you did a great job pronouncing it.”

“And I’m Peter. Why don’t you grab a coffee and come into my office and we’ll talk.” He sets a couple of bags and a box down on the counter by Erica and says, “Supplies. And breakfast for you, let me know what you think.”

 

They sit in Peter’s office for a couple of minutes just staring at each other until Stiles is the first to chuckle.

“Man, this is not what I expected for my interview this morning. First, I was wondering about the four in the morning, but I guess it makes sense, that’s kind of a normal time for a bakery, right?”

“It is here,” Peter says, glancing down at what Stiles recognizes is his resume. “We generally start by four, and we try to prepare as much as possible before we close for the day.” He looks back at Stiles and raises an eyebrow, “Concerns with working here? Questions?”

“No concerns really, there was a lot of information in your job search site. Can I ask how many other people you’re talking to?”

Peter sighs and shakes his head. “Not enough, no offense. I will say your qualifications are better than the others. After getting your degree from ICE, what makes you come back to Beacon Hills? You could probably work anywhere – I called your references and you have worked in in other places with good reviews, generally.”

Stiles tilts his head, smiling slightly. “Generally? Should I be concerned?”

“One of your references said you can be a little, um, I believe the word thrown around was passionate about your craft.” Peter smirks and says, “I think passion is a good thing, generally. So why are you here and not in one of the fancy restaurants you worked in?”

“Well, I grew up here and my dad’s still here.  And when I worked at the fancy restaurants, I didn’t really own my own area, you know? It was a lot of taking orders and I had ideas that I wasn’t able to do. So the idea of being the head baker here, I thought it might be…”

Peter nods while Stiles is talking and says, “I’d like to give you some freedom to create, but of course we’re a team here, so there’s a lot of input all around. I think that makes for a better experience for customers and for our team.”

“Okay, can you tell me about how the team works? I thought since you’re the owner of Bread and Circuses – great name, by the way – you’d be making decisions.”

“I have ultimate veto power, but others here have different ideas, different tastes.” He sips some of his coffee, smiling as Stiles takes a drink of his. “Lydia owns the coffee options, she comes up with different variations, seasonal flavors, things like that.”

“Sure, sure.” Stiles nods and scratches his head, squinting at Peter. “You know, I really want this job, I was thinking I’d offer to blow you, but hey, I already did that. So, what do we need to do to move forward? Do you need me to work here for a week or something, test me out? Test out my skills, I mean.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t object to another blow job, but I think your scones this morning were a good test, even if that’s not what they were meant to be. Cheddar, chives and dill, very nice combination and when I added a bit of salt on the top, they were perfect; I can’t wait to put them into rotation here,” Peter says, pulling a plastic container out and opening it to offer one of Stiles’ treats to him. “I used a gray flake salt, we’ll have to determine if that’s best, I know we won’t want it to melt into the egg wash.”

Stiles looks at the pastry in front of him and raises an eyebrow. “You added salt to the top? I put salt _in_ it when I made it, the right amount. Why would you do that, why would…” he stop and takes a breath. “You like it though?”

“They’re excellent, right amount of cheese, as you know, too much and…”

“They get gummy.” Stiles breaks off a piece making sure to get some with Peter’s salt on it. “Dammit, that’s good, that’s a good addition.” He studies the rest of the corner before popping it in his mouth.

“Glad you approve, however grudgingly.” They’re both quiet for a minute, sipping coffee and picking at the scone in between them. “So you’re accepting the job?”

“You’re offering it?”

Peter snorts, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, I thought that was obvious.”

“Okay, so what happens… I guess first, are we going to have sex again? Because I thought it was pretty good sex,” he says and grins, “unless it means I can’t have this job, in which case it was horrible. Really awful.”

“Ah, you were faking all the noises and pretty faces last night, and I suppose fake spunk as well. You are clever,” Peter says and a grin plays on his face. “I look forward to getting to know you and I would be happy to find ourselves in my bed again. If you want.”

“What if later we don’t – what if we break up? I’ll have to quit.”

“I don’t know why you’d have to; there may be an employee or two that I’ve dated,” Peter says, smirking.

Stiles’ eyes go wide, a totally fake look of surprise on his face. “Oh so you dip your pen in company ink a lot? Is there a queue to your bedroom?”

“Not quite, but with the hours here it sometimes happens. Here or an occasional night out.” He grins and tilts his head. “Nothing I’m particularly proud of, but… anyway, you’re always free to quit, although I’d appreciate a month’s notice so if you decide to leave I can replace you.”

There’s a knock at the door and Erica doesn’t wait for Peter to say anything before she throws open the door, waving one of the scone Stiles baked. “Peter, these are great, we need to add these to the menu! And I think maybe make them into sandwiches? Make it bread or a roll or something and maybe do a panini?”

“Maybe something with pork belly? People love pork belly, you could make anything with that and people’ll eat it.” Stiles nods at Erica as she takes another bite of scone. “I made those, that’s my recipe. Well, Peter added the salt, but they’re mine.”

“Huh, he did his baking test before your interview? You should have seen him have Lydia make coffee after coffee after coffee.”

“I think Stiles is going to be our new baker, assuming he accepts.” Peter takes Stiles’ hands in his, and looks into his eyes. “Stiles Stilinski, will you do me the honor of being the head baker at Bread and Circuses?”

“You’re an idiot,” Stiles declares, blush rising on his cheeks. “Yes, assuming we work out salary and health insurance and all that stuff, yes, Peter Hale, I’ll be your head baker.”

“You’re both idiots, so he’ll fit right in here.” Erica studies them both, seeing how they haven’t dropped hands, still looking into each other’s eyes. “Oh god you’re either banging already or you will be soon.”

Peter stands, holding a hand out to Stiles. “I have an excellent kitchen at my home. Perhaps you have time to come over and we can discuss some final employment details and start to talk about things to add to the menu?”

“I’m pretty clever in a kitchen, Peter. Yeah, let’s go and do some experimenting.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
